We Had No Mouth but We Wanted To Scream
by monkiimax
Summary: Hiccup and Jack s relationship started as a friendship but it lead to something more. What happens when the person you love, trust and look up for suddenly becomes your worst enemy. In this case, love wins over hate or things are meant to fall apart between those two?
1. Chapter 1

_**So this is a crossover between HTTYD y ROTG. It is slash, in other words Hiccup/Jack so if you don´t like that kind of pairing you can go back now. For the ones that want to keep reading, I hope you like it and, as always, sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes. **_

**_Chapter 1: First encounter_**

* * *

The spirit of winter was throwing a snow storm over a little town next to the sea named Berk. He was laughing with the wind as he rode over a large forest that surrounded the town. He loved making snow storms, mostly because it meant that the next morning there would sure to be a snow fight. And there were no better snow fighter than the Vikings.

"Help!"

Jack stopped racing with the wind as he heard the cry of help. He turned towards where he had heard the scream coming from and tried to see something or someone who could be in trouble. It was dangerous to stay out during a snow storm, and guessing on the scream, if a kid was still out so late, it could be mortal. The noise of the storm he was creating around him was too loud to let him hear anything so he descendent over a tall tree where he sat and waited for another sign that could help him find the kid.

He heard a second cry for help and Jack started flying across the forest. It didn´t take him long until he was able to find a little depression in the middle of the forest where a frozen lake stood. Jack looked around and then focused his attention on the hole surrounded by grey rocks and tall trees. It was about 15 feet under the level of the ground so when he saw little kid trying to climb on its sides and falling again he wasn´t surprised.

Slowly, Jack landed behind the kid and heard his soft sobbing. The kid was wet from heads to toes; his brown hair was dripping water all over his face. Jack observed the kid even closely. He had two enormous green eyes and his cheeks and nose where filled with freckles. He couldn´t be older than 5 or 6 years old.

"Who are you?" the kid suddenly shouted as he jumped backwards hitting his back and head. Jack also jumped back but then he realized something. The kid was seeing him. The kid could see him. If the occasion would have been different, he would have jumped in excitement but now his priority was to get the kid out of there and take him to his house.

"My name is Jack; Jack Frost." the spirit introduced himself as he tried to approach the kid. "I am here to help you."

The boy looked at Jack up and down. "You hair is white." he stated finally making Jack chuckle.

"Yes, I know. What is your name little man?"

The boy frowned at Jack and then he hugged his shoulders in an attempt to warm him up.

"My name is Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III." he said almost in a whisper.

Jack nodded and tried to touch Hiccup´s cheek but the kid jumped aside to avoid the contact.

"How do you get in here in first place?" he tried to continue the conversation.

Hiccup looked up and Jack noticed a small hole in the middle of the wall. It was about 5 feet up from Hiccup´s head.

"I was playing with some kids at the forest and we decided to play hide and seek. I tried to hide behind a big gray rock but I fell." he explained softly. "I rolled from that hole and then I feel to the lake."

"How much time have you been here?"

The kid raised his shoulders.

"I think it was midday because the sun was in the middle of the sky."

Jack frowned at the thought of it. Where the hell where those kids he had been playing with? Probably warm at home and unworried about Hiccup.

"Hiccup." he started slowly and with calm voice. "I can take you home. Would you like that?"

Hiccup thought about it for a second, not sure if it was okay to accept the invitation of a stranger but then he remembered how cold he was and he didn´t wanted to stay at that hole in the dark alone.

"Yes please."

Jack smiled and opened his arms like if he was waiting Hiccup to hug him. The smaller one raised an eye brown and stood immobile on his place.

"What are you doing?" asked Hiccup.

"I have to carry you so we can get out of here."

Hiccup didn´t move.

"You have to trust me little man." Jack said in a comforting way. "I promise you everything will be okay."

Hiccup sighed but at the end he placed himself between Jack´s arms. Jack held him in a tight hug and with his fingers brushed Hiccup´s wet hair off his face.

"Just close your eyes tightly and keep calm."

Hiccup nodded and followed his directions. After making sure the kid´s eyes were shut he started flying. Not fast and careless like he usually did when he was alone. He tried to just start floating until they were above the trees and then he started flying towards the village. Suddenly he felt Hiccup grip his shirt and he knew the kid had opened his eyes.

"It´s okay, we are almost there." he whispered.

"I want to go down." pledge the kid on the edge of tears.

"I know, but we are already here."

Hiccup opened his eyes saw that they were already at the main street of Berk. He jumped off the spirit´s arms and looked around. It was colder there and it was falling snow. Jack knew the storm was really close.

"Where is your house?" he asked as he took the kid by the shoulders and pulled him closer in a protective way.

"Over there!" screamed the kid as he pointed towards a big house up a hill.

Jack nodded and took the kid in his arms again. With a jump both of them landed over the roof of the house. Hiccup put his arms around Jack´s neck so it was easier for both of them to climb into the window and enter to the kid´s room.

"Thank you very much Mr. Jack." said the kid as he jumped out of Jack´s arms and ran towards his bed to take one long blanket and covered himself in it. "Do you want to stay tonight? It´s really cold outside and your skin is cold too."

Jack giggled and kneeled before the kid. "I will be fine. Now you have to go and climb into that bed and get some sleep."

Hiccup nodded and jumped into his bed. Jack sighed and wrapped the blankets around the kid´s body so he could be warmer. "Good night Hiccup."

Hiccup closed his eyes slowly. "Good night Jack."

The spirit of winter smiled at the kind and then walked towards the window. Just seconds before he could jump out of the house he heard one last time the soft voice Hiccup. "Be careful with the dragons."

Jack blinked surprised and partially scared. _Dragons?_

* * *

**_Hope you liked it and I hope to be updating soon. _**


	2. Bestfriend

_**Yeii! New chapter. I hope you like it and, as always, sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes.**_

_**Note: In the first chapter Hiccup was 5 so in this chapter he is 13**_

**_Chapter 2: Best-Friends_**

* * *

**_This chapter takes place one year before the movie How to Train Your Dragon. _**

_8 years later_

Since the day Jack found Hiccup, every year he took two or three days to spend time with the only kid that could actually see him. At first it was kind of awkward, Jack like spending time making snow for kids so they could play but he wasn´t used to actually to play with a 6 years old. It was a good learning and it helped Jack to relax after 364 days of talking to no one expect to the wind and, occasionally, the moon.

Jack was flying across the ocean towards the small and lost island when he remembered the first time he visited the kid at the backyard of his house.

_"Why can´t anyone see you Jack?" Hiccup asked him one day. _

_Jack, who was sitting next to him helping the 7 year old boy make a snowman, frowned. _

_"I am not sure." he answered softly hoping the kid would leave the subject alone. _

_"My dad says you are my imaginary friend." Jack turned to see Hiccup and saw the worried grin on his face. "Are you imaginary Jack?" _

_The winter spirit took Hiccup by the chin and made him look up. "I am not imaginary Hiccup but I am not human like you." _

_"Then what are you?" _

_Jack thought about it for a moment. "I am something else, I don´t know what exactly but I can make snow." _

_"And you can fly and make cute figures on the windows." finished the kid with triumphant voice making Jack smile. _

The winter spirit landed on the small port where the Vikings kept their most magnificent and enormous boats. Jack touched the cold ground and looked up. The clouds were starting to fill the sky; the snow would start falling some hours before sunrise. People around him kept walking and passing through him not noticing. Jack ignored them too.

"Did you see his face?" shouted a short kid to the rest of the group of the young teens. The rest of the teens laughed at the same time.

"It was epic." said a blonde girl that looked exactly like the kid next to her.

"But you did nothing!" said the blonde boy as he pushed the girl.

Jack bit his lip as he recognized those kids as the bullies of the village.

"I am sorry but I was the one that brought Hiccup to the trap. Without me, there would have been no prank!" the girl shouted as she punched her brother on the arm.

Jack stopped and stared at the group. What have they done to Hiccup now?! With a movement of his staff he made a strong wind and hit them on the back making them fall at the same time. Jack didn´t even take the opportunity to finish torturing those bullies, he had to find Hiccup first.

Jack searched around the village but when he found no sign of Hiccup he decided to go and check on the forest. There it was way easier to find the 14 year old boy. Jack saw him sitting over a big rock as he looked at the sea. Hiccup was covered in mud except for him eyes and his feet.

"Hiccup?" Jack called him out.

Hiccup turned around surprised but when he saw Jack he relaxed.

"Hey Jack."

The winter spirit sat next to Hiccup and with his hand he took off some mud of his cheek.

"What happened?"

Hiccup sighed and pulled his knees up to his chest.

"Some of the other teens decided to have some fun."

Jack knew that those bullies loved to mess up with Hiccup. Only because he was weaker and smaller it didn´t gave them the right to abuse him.

"How long have you been here?"

Hiccup raised his shoulders. "I just got here."

"Why didn´t you go to your house and took a bath?"

"I didn´t want my dad to see me."

Jack looked away.

"But…"

"He is already ashamed for having me as a soon, I don´t want to give him one more reason to hate on me!" snapped Hiccup but immediately he regret taking out his anger with Jack. "I am sorry."

Jack shook his head. "No, it is okay. You are angry and it is fair for you to feel angry and bad."

"And dirty."

Jack laughed at the last part making Hiccup laugh too.

"So, you want to change or do you want to stay dirty and muddy?"

Hiccup stood up from the rock and turned to Jack. "Can you get me home so I can change?"

Jack opened his arms widely making Hiccup roll his eyes. Since he remembered every time Jack gave him a ride, he never let Hiccup climb into his back. It was always hugging him. Not that Hiccup could complain but still, it felt awkward some times. Mostly when he blushed after he noticed how close his face was from Jack´s.

"I can wait all day." said Jack.

Hiccup sighed and put his arms around Jack´s neck. He felt Jack´s hands surrounding his waist and pulled him closer. Suddenly Hiccup stopped feeling the floor under him and hid his face between Jack´s chest and tried to breathe. He wasn´t afraid of highs, after so many rides with Jack he had grown used to flying. The thing that made him breathe to keep himself calm was the fact that Jack was too close. Hiccup closed his eyes and avoided making eye contact with the white haired teenager. He knew that Jack would tease on him forever if he saw the blush on his face.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Do you want me to join you in there?" asked Jack as he rocked his torso back and ford on Hiccup´s bed.

"And let you freeze my warm water? No thanks." answered Hiccup from inside the bathroom.

Jack nodded, jumped off the bed and started pacing around the room. It wasn´t big but it was tall enough to let Jack fly around. The spirit looked over Hiccup´s sketches and smiled. If Hiccup´s dad knew about his talent, he wouldn´t treat the way he treated his son. Suddenly something caught Jack´s attention. Unlike the usual drawings he saw on Hiccup´s desk, this paper had a face in it. Jack took the paper and inspected the drawing.

"No!" he heard Hiccup shout from his back. "Stop looking through my stuff!"

Jack laughed. "Why? I have always done that."

Hiccup was shirtless but he was already wearing his pants and shoes for Jack disappointment.

"Jack, you need to learn to respect other people belongings!" Hiccup ran towards Jack and tried to grab the paper but Jack was about half a head taller than Hiccup and it wasn't a problem to keep it away from him.

"Well, the picture is my face so it´s technically mine."

Hiccup´s face blushed.

Jack was about to keep teasing the boy when he heard some screaming coming from outside. Both boys run towards the nearest window and looked down and around the village. Jack noticed it was already as dark as the mouth of a wolf but high fireplaces illuminated the village giving it a creepy atmosphere. The Vikings ran like if their lives depended on it with weapons as torches, arrows and swords.

"Dragons." mumbled Hiccup making Jack turn at him with a worried grin painted on his face.

He knew dragons but he had never seen one so close. The dragons, like most magical creatures, were able to see him. The thing was that dragons and cold didn´t always make a good combination. Jack didn´t approached them the reptiles tired to stay away from him and his snow as far as they could.

Out of nowhere, Hiccup ran back into the room and finished ressing up. "I am going out."

Jack stared at him with disbelief. "Out there? With that mess? Are you out of your mind?"

Hiccup brushed some hair off his face and put his vest on. "I have to, that is what Vikings do."

Jack grabbed his staff that was leaning against Hiccup´s bed and held it tightly as he tried to hide his anger. The two boys heard a roar far away and then an explosion.

"You can get killed!"

"I have to prove I am not useless!"

"To who?" Jack screamed back. "Your father?"

"Would it be bad if it was?"

The room stood quiet. Hiccup was already on beside the door with his hand on the lock ready to open it. Jack stood just a couple of inches away from the younger one. Worried blue eyes met nervous and childish green ones. Jack wanted to badly to grab Hiccup with his staff and pull him to a tight embrace. He wanted so badly to protect the young Viking, to never let him go because if he let him, he would be alone again.

"Jack?" the spirit heard the whisper escaping from Hiccup´s lips. It sounded like if the boy wasn´t sure if he wanted to be heard or no. "I have to leave."

Jack hit the floor with his staff making a circle of snow appear around the stick.

"I will come with you."

Hiccup held his breath but didn´t say anything. Jack grumped at the lack of words from his friend.

"I can be of some kind of help. Dragons hate cold and snow plus fire makes water which I think they don´t like either."

Hiccup smiled making Jack frown disappear. He would never admit it out loud, he loved that goofy smile.

"Thank you." Hiccup ran and hugged Jack tightly, just the way they do whenever Jack flew with him.

Jack hugged him back but this time the touch felt different. Jack´s cold skin against Hiccup´s warm one didn´t felt odd or wrong. It was just perfect. Hiccup hid his face between Jack´s neck and sighed.

"Now let´s go, before the dragons burn the entire village!"

Jack watched Hiccup ran back towards the door and then down the stairs. He smiled for himself before jumping out of the window.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it and I hope to be updating soon. _**


	3. Christmas

_**Yeii! New chapter. I hope you like it and, as always, sorry for my grammar and spelling mistakes.**_

**_Chapter 3: Christmas_**

**_This chapter takes place during the movie "Gift of the Nightfury"_**

* * *

**_1 year later. _**

He was late. For the first time in 9 years he was late to his annual holiday at Berk. He slapped his head as he mumbled between teeth curses for the Easter Bunny. If it hadn´t been for that noisy and crying baby kangaroo he would have been in time! Jack flew over the village and stared at it. People were already decorating the town with Christmas decorations. They even had a Christmas tree! Jack landed on top of it and noticed that it wasn´t a real tree…or even real decorations. The tree was a green pyramid made of woods and the decorations were helmets and other kind of Vikings weapons. That was the first time he arrived for Christmas time so he was surprised by this. He landed over the fake tree and looked around towards the smiling people that were talking around each other, some old men sitting next to a fire and some kids playing with a big green dragon.

Wait a second!

Those kids were playing with a dragon…and the dragon was playing back with them. Jack opened his eyes widely and wondered if he was the only one looking at the scene. It seemed like it was a normal day at Berk even thought there was a huge dragon in the middle of the street next to some kids that couldn´t be more that 8 years old. Jack shook his head. He had to see Hiccup and ask him what was going on. He flew across town until he reached Hiccup´s house but he stopped just a few meters away from it. On the roof, staring at the front door, a black dragon sat like if he was waiting for something, or someone. Jack frowned and pointed at the dragon with his staff. That dragon was a new kind for the winter spirit but he didn´t cared. If it wanted to hurt _his _Hiccup, he was going to regret it.

"Toothless!" he heard someone called from the back of the house. Jack waited and then Hiccup appeared. The boy that appeared from the back door was the same goofy kid Jack had visited a year ago but something in him made Jack look twice. There was something different about him.

"Get down immediately." the young Viking ordered and for the surprise of the spirit the dragon obeyed. It almost seemed like if it was Hiccup´s _pet. _"How many times I´ve told you not to walk on the roof? Dad is going to kill me if you broke something up there!"

Jack flew a little bit closer to the kid and cleaned his throat softly. Hiccup paused his speech with the black dragon and turned around just to find his best friend standing just some steps away from him. "Jack!"

The spirit smiled pleased to know Hiccup could still see him and then took some steps closer.

"Hello Hiccup and…" he paused for a second as he glared at the dragon. The animal just groaned at him and showed him its teeth. "Who is he?"

"He is Toothless." the younger one said as he jumped from Jack´s side to the dragon´s. "He is kind of my newest friend."

Jack raised an eye brown. "A year ago you were dying to kill one of those and now he is you new friend?" he asked skeptical. Hiccup sighed.

"Lot´s of things happened this year." he admitted softly. Jack noticed how Toothless suddenly stopped staring at Jack to go and look over Hiccup. Now Jack was sure there was something more with his friend. "For the best most of it but yeah, things just changed around here."

Jack inspectioned his friend from the tip of his head to his toes, well, only one of them.

"Hiccup!" screamed the spirit as he ran towards Hiccup and kneeled before his foot prosthesis. "What happened? When? How? Who? Was it this thing fault?" He said the last part pointing at Toothless that just gave Jack another glare.

"Jack, calm down."

"How can you ask me to stay calm? You lost a foot!"

"I already know that Jack!" screamed Hiccup back already tired of listening to Jack screaming so close to his face. "If you just let me explain what happened…"

Jack kept frowning but then nodded slowly. "Fine." suddenly the spirit turned around and then pointed towards Toothless with his staff. "But that thing is staying behind."

Hiccup rolled his eyes. "Whatever you say Jack."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

After Hiccup finished telling Jack about Toothless and the fight with the big Red Jack couldn´t do anything but stare at the blue sky over them. While Jack was laying over the snow Hiccup was sitting next to him over a rock, both of them staring at the same sky with toothless sleeping behind them.

"You saved everyone." was the only thin g Jack managed to say after some seconds of uncomfortable silence. "You did all those things for people that didn´t even treated you right and for a bunch of dragons that attacked your village for centuries? You almost sacrificed yourself for them?"

Hiccup raised his shoulders. "I guess I did."

Jack thought about it for another couple of seconds. Hiccup was now considered a hero in his village and he was proud of his friend but, in his mind, the cost had been pretty high.

"Did it hurt?" Hiccup asked suddenly.

Jack turned around confused by the question. "Sorry?"

"Dying, does it hurt?"

Jack half closed his eyes. "Not so much, it´s just like going to sleep but…" Jack sat up and stared directly at Hiccup´s eyes. "But I kind of reborn in this and I don´t have a lot of memories of my life as human so…I think I really can´t tell."

Hiccup nodded. "For a second, as I felt the fire surrounding me, I thought I was going to die. And when I passed out all I could think was…_I am dead, I am dead." _

Jack noticed a silent tear ran down the kid´s cheek and cleaned it away from his thumb. "But you didn´t." Jack smiled reassuringly at him. Hiccup responded to the smile.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jack was flying over the sea trying to find any trace of Toothless. That stupid and selfish dragon! Run away like that from Hiccup just a couple of days before Christmas? Not even the Kangaroo did that low and that was something.

Suddenly a small black spot caught Jack´s eye. He flew a little bit faster and caught the image of the black dragon flying just some meters over the sea. It looked like if he was trying to find something.

"Hey, Toothless!" he called him out. The dragon looked up and then turned his head towards the water. Jack guessed the dragon was pointing at something he had lost in the ocean. "I am sorry Toothless but if it fall it´s gone. Sorry bud."

The dragon didn´t looked convinced. "Come on Toothless. Hiccup is waiting for you, he is pretty worried."

Hiccup´s name must had made some kind of click on the dragon´s head because seconds later the dragon jumped into the water and started diving. Jack just stood there, not sure if dragons were able to swim or even stand water. So he waited. After a minute and half, the dragon emerged to the surface with something inside his mouth. Jack flew closer to the dragon that gave him the object he had in his mouth. It was helmet, Hiccup´s helmet.

"What is this?" said the spirit as he turned around the helmet. Hiccup was going to be pretty excited getting back his dragon and his helmet the same night. "Hiccup is going to die!"

The dragon blinked surprised and Jack had to stop himself from laughing out loud. "Not literally." the dragon seemed to relax making Jack smile even more. "It seems that you are useful after all."

The dragon gave Jack a wide and toothless smile before he started flying towards berk. Jack followed him.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Jack entered to a huge building filled with dragons and Vikings. The lights that adorned the place were colorful and almost every table was full with food and drinks. The kids played around with the baby dragons while some teenagers took the opportunity to hide on the corners of the room for a quick make out session and the adults laughed and talked between each other. The winter spirit was well aware none of these people were able to see him so he walked around them without worrying on hitting them with his staff or stepping over one tail or two.

"You did a great thing Hiccup." he heard a girl´s voice on his left. Jack turned around to the familiar name.

Almost next to the door Hiccup was talking with a blonde girl, he looked so depressed and sad. The girl was holding his hand and was staring right into Hiccup´s green eyes. A shad e of jealous filled Jack eyes and he felt himself holding his staff too hard. Suddenly the girl put a hand under Hiccup´s chin and then it happened. She kissed him softly on the lips.

Jack gasped in shock. The girl and Hiccup were now hugging and he seemed, happy. He was happy with the girl. Jack frowned and looked away. Why was he making such a big fuss about it? In first place it was obvious Hiccup was with that girl, she was beautiful, with long blonde hair and blue eyes. And second, she was human, Hiccup was human and Jack…

Suddenly Jack heard Toothless coming into the room and lots of cheering and screams of joy filled the spirit´s ears. Maybe he was there but he wasn´t a part of the scene. He was an outsider trying to look in. Who was he trying to fool? He wasn´t even part of Hiccup´s life, he only spent 3 or 4 days with him and he was aware that real soon that wasn´t going to be enough; it wasn´t enough already. Hiccup had new friends, someone loved him the way he did and he didn´t need Jack anymore.

Before Hiccup could notice his presence he turned around and flew across the room exiting to the door. As he flew over the sea to the nearest island he felt some icy tears ran down his eyes, aware maybe it was the last time he put a foot on Berk.

* * *

**_Hope you liked it and I hope to be updating soon. _**


	4. Older Hiccup

**_Chapter 4: Older Hiccup. _**

**_This chapter is based on the trailer How to Train Your Dragon 2. But in my head I will always picture Jack and Hiccup as the same height (For some reason I can´t stand the idea of taller Hiccup) Any question? Any comment? Everything is well received. _**

**_Warnings: Kiss BoyxBoy (Don´t like, don´t read)_**

* * *

**4 years later**

Hiccup sat next to his window staring at his friends playing with the snow and with their dragons. Toothless was sleeping next to him purring in his sleep. Hiccup smiled at the sound of the soft breathing of his dragon and kept watching the snow fall over Berk. It had already passed four years, four years of snow but no Jack. He had disappeared at Christmas Eve leaving Hiccup partly confused and partly hurt. Had he done something wrong? Had he made Jack mad or something?

The 18 year old boy sighed on the glass and it was suddenly filled with a thin fog where Hiccup drew a smiling face. The Viking smiled back at it but he felt it was a fake smile: it was hard to smile during those days of non-stopping snow.

The smiling face disappeared some seconds later and Hiccup breathed over it again. This time he drew a snowflake.

"You don´t know how much I miss you dork." he sighed letting the snowflake disappear too. "You don´t know how much."

He felt a cold wind entering to his room and Hiccup hugged himself with his arms. Toothless also felt the temperature change and woke up with a jump.

"It´s okay buddy." he said to his dragon. A noise on the roof made the two of them look up. "Toothless, did you walked on the roof again?"

The dragon turned to his friend and shook his head softly. Hiccup nodded and looked up again. "Maybe something broke and there is where the cold wind is getting in." Slowly he stood up and looked at the roof trying to find out why it was so cold inside his room. Toothless followed him with his teeth already out and his claws ready to attack.

Suddenly something fell from the roof and landed over Hiccup´s nose. It was really small and cold, the boy frowned in confusion and tried to take it with his hand but it melted away. It was a snow flake.

"Jack Frost." he sighed in realization before turning on his heels towards the window where he had been sitting some second ago. Standing next to it, was sitting Jack Frost with his usual sarcastic smile, his blue jacket and his large staff. Hiccup couldn´t help to gasp a nervous laugh. He was there. He was finally there. "Jack!" he screamed and jumped over the winter´s spirit in a tight hug.

The white haired boy didn´t move at inch at first but when he got used to Hiccup´s warm body he hugged the boy back.

"I didn´t knew you had missed me that much." he tried to joke it out but he knew it was a lie. He had felt Hiccup´s pain and sadness every time he had gone to Berk to deliver winter but avoided his friend´s house. That was why he was so shocked about Hiccup´s sudden changes.

Jack was the one that pulled away from the hug to look at Hiccup a little bit more closely. They were of the height even though it was clear Hiccup had grown some muscles. His hair was a little longer and he had almost lost all his baby fat making his face a little bit larger and more adult. Jack made the math inside his head, Hiccup had now the same age he had when he became a guardian.

"Of course I missed you dork!" Hiccup´s voice hit him out of his own thoughts. "You were gone for four years!"

Jack shrugged. "Oh come on, don´t act like a lonely housewife. I had stuff to do."

Hiccup wanted to punch the spirit but at the same time he wanted to kiss him! Wait…_what? _

"I mean it Jack, where were you?" asked Hiccup really serious this time. Jack frowned and looked way.

"It´s complicated." he answered coldly. Hiccup crossed his arms up his chest.

"I have time." there was a long pause where neither of them knew what to say. "Do you have?"

Jack stared back at the boy and found it hard to keep his cool. "I guess so."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

The frozen lake where Jack had found Hiccup had stood the same those four years. He had asked Hiccup about that to which the young Viking just answered with "_It´s a secret". _Jack was sitting over a big rock with Hiccup and Toothless to his right. The sun was almost completely gone and the sky´s colors had changed from bright blue to orange. Hiccup liked that part of the day, the minutes between the end of the day and the beginning of the night. Jack, on the other way, loved sunrises. In both events the color suffered of a metamorphosis but for Jack the sunrise meant the start of a new chance, a new beginning. Hiccup had learned to love sun rising and so Jack had learned to do the same with the twilight.

"I had a good day Jack." said Hiccup like softly. Jack smiled.

They had flown together. Well, Jack and Toothless had flew together while Hiccup rode the dragon most of the time. The winter spirit´s smile became wider as he remembered Hiccup suddenly falling from the back of Toothless. Jack mind had gone white as he saw the Viking falling down with his head pointing towards the sea. He flew as fast as he could to reach him but suddenly Hiccup made something with his hands and a pair of "wings" appeared over his back. Then was when Jack understood, Hiccup had planned that long ago. It was just another invention. Jack reached the boy and seconds later the two boys were flying together. Toothless stood over their heads the whole time but Jack´s eyes never left Hiccup´s as they flew.

"Me too." sighed Jack as he stopped playing with this staff. "I missed having someone actually talking to me."

"I wish you could come a little bit more often."

Jack gave him a half smile. "I don´t think your girlfriends is going to like you spending more time with the invisible spirit." He said _invisible spirit _as he made quotes with his fingers. Hiccup turned towards Jack confused.

"I don´t have a girlfriend Jack."

Toothless raised his head from the ground and stared at the two boys curiously.

"Yes you do, the blonde one, with big eyes and string fists."

Hiccup thought about it for a moment. "Do you mean Astrid?"

"I don´t know her name. I just saw you four years ago on Christmas and I…"

"We stopped dating three years ago." Hiccup interrupted him. Jack couldn´t help to smile; this time truthfully.

"Really; why?"

Toothless carefully stood up from and started walking away from Hiccup which luckily was too focused on Jack to pay attention to the dragon.

"I don´t know. I was attracted to her but at the same time I couldn´t quite love her."

Jack nodded not surely if he understood his friend but he didn´t want to interrupt him.

"I mean, I liked her but I was already in love with someone else."

"Really? And who is the lucky girl?"

Hiccup looked down and left the question unanswered. Suddenly colorful lines of light appeared on the sky making the two boys look up.

"The Aurolea." sighed Hiccup as he stood up from the floor and stared at the colorful colors that decorated the dark sky. Jack followed him. "Toothless!"

The dragon appeared from behind a tree and smile at his friend with his toothless smile.

"What are you going to do?" asked Jack as he saw Hiccup climbing on the dragon ready to fly.

"We are going to fly through it dummy." said the Viking like if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Jack frowned confused.

"Can you do that?"

Hiccup put his helmet on and made a final check of Toothless tail mechanism.

"Of course you can. Maybe you can´t touch it but still you can fly with it and see the color a little bit more closely. It´s fun."

Jack thought about it. The wind was soft that night and there were no clouds that could cause a snow storm. It was great night to have a last fly with his friend by his side.

"I will only with one condition."

"What is it?"

"You will tell me with who you are in love with."

Thank god the helmet was able to hide the blush of Hiccup´s cheeks from j

Jack.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"I had a lovely night."

"You still use weird words?"

Hiccup punched the winter spirit on the arm. "Some things never change Jack."

"You did."

Hiccup stood quiet for a couple of seconds. "I know…"

Jack looked down and both of them tried to think what to say anymore. In the sky the full moon was illuminating the whole village making Hiccup´s blush visible for the young spirit. Jack wanted to ask him again with Hiccup was in love with. He knew it was masochist but he needed to know if the person that had Hiccup´s heart was worth it. All he had ever wanted was making Hiccup happy. It was like an indirect way to be happy himself.

"So…" started Hiccup.

"So?" Jack imitated him but this time it didn´t amused the Viking.

"Am I going to see you around?"

Jack made a face like if he was considering it. "I am not sure yet but if I need to leave before, you will be the first one to know." _The only one to know. _

Hiccup faked a smile aware that was the best he could ask at that point. Suddenly a black shadow appeared behind Jack. It was big and it moves so slowly Hiccup wasn´t surprised Jack hadn´t noticed it. Hiccup tried to focus on the figure but it was too hard to distinguish anything.

"Hiccup, what´s wrong?" asked as he saw Hiccup leaning over him trying to get a better view access to the shadow when suddenly the spirit felt a paw pushing him forward. Jack, unable to keep his balance tried to hold on Hiccup´s shoulders causing their head to land just inches away from each other. The shadow moved quickly behind Hiccup.

"What the…"started Jack but before he could finish the sentence something pushed Hiccup back against Jack making their lips meet. Both of them opened their eyes in shock. Jack´s hands were still on Hiccup´s shoulders keeping him in place with Hiccup was supporting his weight on Jack´s chest. The two boys took some seconds before one of them, Hiccup, decided to make the best of it and started kissing Jack softly, almost shyly. Jack responded to the kiss happily.

"Wow." sighed Jack as they broke apart. Hiccup looked down trying to hide the blush on his cheeks.

"I know." Hiccup closed his eyes trying to put his ideas in order. "About the promise I made before."

Jack could hardly remember his name in that moment.

"About with whom I was in love." Hiccup rested his forehead against Jack´s and whispered. "It was you."

* * *

**_Hope you liked it and I hope to be updating soon. _**


End file.
